<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redemption Lake by HailHydra920</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468317">Redemption Lake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920'>HailHydra920</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Instructor!Bucky, Personal retreat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve been through a lot in your life, and you friend Steve suggests you go on a retreat to Redemption Lake. You go there only to find out the instructor is a walking God and is charming as heck. Redemption was going to be a whole lot harder than you thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redemption Lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What's up guys? This is just a random thing I thought of, so bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stared at your bags, wondering if you had forgotten anything. Trauma has been a big part of your life, and so has regret. You didn’t really feel whole or that you deserved to be living. Steve, your life long best friend, had suggested you go to some personal retreat at a place they called Redemption Lake. Sighing, you threw your bags in the back of your car and made sure your phone was charged. Hopping in the driver’s side, you started the engine and took off. You turned up the radio, hoping to drown out the deafening silence. Sometimes you loved silence, other times it felt like the silence mocked you in your loneliness, and your demons would scratch their way out to torment you.<br/>

You were going over Steve’s words in your head as you drove along. Steve has mentioned that the instructor up there was a friend of his. You had asked Steve what this guy was like, but he responded with a “It’s a surprise,” and a smile. Any friend of Steve’s could probably be trusted, its not like this instructor up there is an ex-assassin or anything, right? The few hours drive gave you a lot of time to think about what this retreat would be like and if your instructor was a rickety old man who spent his time in the mountains. If it was an old man, you hoped he would fall or something to at least bring a tinge of enjoyment.<br/>

Taking a turn onto yet another dirt road, you finally saw a sign that read, “Redemption Lake” and you noticed only two other cars there. Well, at least there wouldn’t be many people to bother you. Parking, you stepped out of the car and your black boots sank into the muddy earth. You groaned. Before you could mope about how your nice boots were dirty, you heard someone call out.<br/>

“Hey there! You hear for the retreat!”<br/>

Turning your head, you saw a young man walking up to you. He had short brown hair and some facial scruff. He looked non-threatening and handsome. Very handsome.<br/>

“Uh, yeah.” You replied. “I’m guessing you’re here for the retreat as well?”<br/>

“Well, I would hope so. I am the instructor after all!” He chuckled.<br/>

You froze. This was your instructor? Where was the old man you were imagining this entire time? You couldn’t stop the next words from toppling out of your mouth.,<br/>

“Where’s the old guy?”<br/>

The man smiled and leaned against a nearby tree. “Old guy?”<br/>

“Well, yeah. I’ve been picturing my instructor as an old guy this entire time.”<br/>

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair slowly. No wonder this guy was at Redemption Lake; he was a walking package of sin, and those muscles…<br/>

“I hate to disappoint ya, sweetheart, but I hope we can still get along. I’m Bucky by the way.”<br/>

You stared at the man in front of you. Hate to disappoint? He exceeded all possible expectations.<br/>

“I’m Y/n. Is, uh, is anyone else coming?” You asked looking around the almost empty parking lot.<br/>

“As much as I’d love to be alone with you, we have three others coming.” Bucky answered with a wink before sauntering away. “Nat will help you get settled.”<br/>

Nat? Who in the world was—?<br/>

“Hello.”<br/>

You jumped and turned toward the voice. It came from a beautiful woman, who looked nice and welcoming.<br/>

“Hi.” You answered.<br/>

“You must be Y/n.” She said as you shot her a weird look. “You’re the only girl who signed up.”<br/>

“Oh, well, uh, where will I be staying?” You asked.<br/>

“You will be staying in the lodge we have behind those threes over there.” She said pointing to the trees. “So, let’s get you ready for an adventure.”<br/>

Adventure indeed. Especially if your instructor was going to be consistent with his charming flirting. This was gonna be a long retreat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>